Aeris' Nightmare
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Aeris has nightmares and there's someone that makes her even more frightened than ever. Can Jam, Brittany, and Crystal help Aeris before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Aeris' Nightmare Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids.  
  
Author's Note: This is told from several people's point of view, so  
how this is going to go, I'll give a example. Ex. " ______'s POV."  
Also this is a little angst story that centers around the main person  
in my story, " The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives", in this  
case, it's Aeris if you haven't read it. Also my made up Snowboard  
Kids, Jeanette, Brittany, Crystal, and Serena will in this story as  
well With that out of the way, on with the story!  
  
Aeris' POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm in a field full of flowers. It has a really pretty sky blue sky.  
Along side me is my mother and father. I am so happy to finally be   
with my parents. Then everything suddenly disappears. My family, the   
field of flowers, the sky blue sky disappear into thin air, and I  
appear in a black void full of darkness. I look for a candle, a lamp,  
even a nightlight to brighten the way. I find my new family, the   
Kuehnemund family, and my new friends, the Snowboard Kids, lying on  
the ground, motionless. Then I see a pool of blood strewn everywhere.  
I stepped back only to be stopped by a mysterious person. Then I felt  
a pierce through my stomach and I slumped to the ground.  
  
" AAH!!!" I screamed. I woke up with a bad start, panting heavily and  
sweating violently. My new brother, Jam, and my two new sisters,   
Brittany and Crystal, awoke with a start. They got up from their beds  
and ran to my bed. Brittany shook me and said, " Aeris, are you okay?"  
I had tears in my eyes and I hugged my sister. " Brittany, you're all  
right. I had another scary nightmare, all of you were dead, and I died  
too. It was so scary." " That's the 23th nightmare you had this month.  
Either you're either afraid of something or something's bothering you."  
Crystal said, holding up her clipboard. Jam looked really concerned  
for my well-being. Mom and Dad came a few minutes later, telling me  
that they're taking me to a hospital if I had one more nightmare. I  
said, " Okay." and they went back to bed, and left us four kids still   
awake. Crystal repeated what Mom and Dad said, " You're going to a   
hospital if you have one more nightmare and believe me, you will not  
like that at all, they'll put all these wires on you and run exams on  
you and all that stuff will hurt." I shook in fear again, it was   
obvious that Crystal was scaring me. Jam said to his twin sister,   
" Crystal, you're scaring Aeris again." Crystal looked at me, and saw  
me shaking. " Oops." Crystal said. " That's okay." I said, still   
shaking in fear. I went back to bed, becoming bored of talking to my  
fellow sibings, I knew that something bad was going to happen in my  
dreams and I would be sent to the hospital. Brittany saw me going to  
sleep and tucked me in. " Hey, I think we should go back to bed since  
Aeris is asleep." she said. Jam and Crystal looked at me and wondered  
if my dreams would really become a nightmare. They went back to bed  
before looking at me again.  
  
Crystal's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Man, I never seen Aeris like this before. She's starting to have   
nightmares everyday now and she's not eating properly, she's also   
not focusing on anything. A couple of days ago, she ran into a tree  
and she didn't see it, and what was worse, her grades dropped from an   
A to an D. I'm growing to become really concerned for Aeris. She   
hasn't acted like this. But since the battle of Renialia, she has not  
been herself. Of course, me and Brittany were out of town at the time.  
Whenever Brittany, Jam, or myself gets near Aeris, she freaks out like   
someone was after her and runs away. Mom and Dad wants to take Aeris   
to the hospital, but Aeris doesn't want to cooperate with them. It's   
like she's holding something that she doesn't want us to see. But in   
either case, Aeris would have to go to the hospital, and I frightened   
Aeris about the hospital, now she really doesn't want to go, thanks to   
me and my big mouth. But I'm guessing that it's something in her past   
that's scaring her out of her wits.  
  
Brittany's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Poor little Aeris. She had another nightmare. I'm really worried about  
her this time, she used to walk me home from school, now either Jam or   
Crystal walks me home from school. Aeris is becoming more distant from  
us. Whenever Nancy, Linda, Wendy, Jeanette, Crystal, Serena, and me   
are practicing our snowboard skills, Aeris just looked at us like to  
stay away from her. She possibly might have something that affected  
her earlier in her life. I'm going to ask Jam to try to find out   
what's wrong with Aeris since neither me or Crystal knows her that  
much as he does. Maybe since he was with Aeris, maybe he knows what's  
wrong with her. I hope so.  
  
Jam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I haven't seen Aeris this depressed before. Sure, she's unhappy, but  
what was bothering her is that I don't know. Brittany asked me to ask  
Aeris about what was bothering her. Aeris needs to get her feelings  
out to the family before it can get worse and she could end up in the  
hospital. But I noticed something on Aeris' arm last time I saw her.  
It looked like a scar that looked brand new. Was she cutting herself  
to get attention? No, I know her a lot better and she wouldn't do that.  
Was someone else cutting her? Maybe it was somebody else who was   
hurting Aeris and she won't tell us. I'll get the answer when I ask  
Aeris what's wrong. This is for her sake, not mine.  
  
Aeris' POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, I try to fake a sickness so I wouldn't go to school,  
but they send me anyways. At school, I lose my focus on Math and  
Science, and get scolded by the teachers. At lunch, I sit far away  
from the crowd, trying not to get noticed by a certain somebody. Jam   
sits next to me and asked me, " What's wrong, Aeris? Crystal, me, and  
Brittany are getting too worried," I stay silent for a few minutes.  
" Well?" he asked me again. Then I noticed that person that I didn't  
want to come to me coming towards me. I quickly said to my brother  
before leaving quickly, " We'll talk later! See ya!" and I ran off.  
Jam was left looking confused. He eyed the person who ran after me.  
He decided to get Brittany and Crystal and follow the person. I hid,  
but the person found me and took me somewhere, holding something. I  
knew it was a knife, since he always slashed my arms with it.  
  
What's bothering Aeris so much? Who is this mysterious person and   
what he's planning to do to Aeris with the knife? Will Jam, Brittany,  
and Crystal reach her in time to save her? Find out in Part 2 of   
Aeris' Nightmare. 


	2. The Pain is Stopped for Good

Aeris' Nightmare Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids.  
  
Aeris' POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Man, I don't want this! Not again! The girl had a knife with her  
and she keeps slashing my arms. I knew her name. Her name was Renara.  
I remembered her in the final battle that my mother had between  
Renialia. Renara helped Renialia kill my mother and I develop my  
fear of Renara. Then she found me and started to slash my arms nearly  
everyday. Today was going to just add another slash to my arm. I hope   
Jam gets the others. Please, I really don't want this.  
  
Jeanette's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am playing jump rope with Serena when I saw Aeris getting dragged   
behind by this girl. I noticed she had a knife. Serena and me dropped   
the jump rope and I ran to find either Jam, Brittany, or Crystal. This  
was going the wrong way for Aeris. Aeris was in danger's hands and it  
was up to me to notify the three Kuehnemund siblings. I found Jam  
talking to Brittany and Crystal about how Aeris reacted to his question  
and how she ran away from him and told them to follow me. He asked,  
" Why, Jeanette?" I told him about the girl and Aeris was dragged   
behind her and she had a knife. " What?!" Brittany yelped. She was  
shocked to hear that Aeris was in real danger. Crystal was also   
shocked to hear this. Jam told me, " Which way did they go?" I pointed  
to the left and said, " Follow me!"   
  
Serena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was playing jump rope with Jeanette when I also saw Aeris being  
dragged behind this girl, who had a knife with her. I recongized the  
girl. It was Renara, who was Renialia's helper in the murder of  
Ifalna, Aeris' mother. I knew about her since I was Renialia's slave  
after all. Jeanette dropped the jump rope and ran to get Jam, Brittany,  
and Crystal, but I ran and hid, knowing Renara's attitude with me.  
I didn't know what to do. Ifalna was murdered thanks to the help of  
Renara, and Aeris might follow the same fate as her, so I ran right  
after Renara and Aeris, hoping to stop the planned murder of Aeris.  
Hopefully, Jeanette will find Jam, Brittany, and Crystal in time.  
  
Brittany's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jam was talking to me and Crystal when Jeanette ran towards us and told  
us about the mysterious girl and Aeris being dragged behind her and  
that she had a knife with her. I yelped, " What?!" Jeanette kept on  
talking about the girl. Jam asked Jeanette, " Which way it they did  
go?" Jeanette said, " Follow me!" and we followed Jeanette outside,  
then we saw Serena following the girl and Aeris, ready to fight.  
We decided to follow Serena to where the girl and Aeris was.  
  
Jam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Man, I completely failed. Brittany and Crystal were not going to be  
happy about this. I was about to tell them when Jeanette came running  
towards us. I was worried. Why did Jeanette run towards us? Jeanette  
panted to catch her breath and managed to say that Aeris was being  
dragged along with this mysterious girl. When Jeanette told us that the  
girl had a knife, all three of us were shocked. Poor Brittany looked  
like she was about to die of shock. Crystal was like, " Why didn't you  
follow them?!" and me, I was plain shocked. Aeris was in danger and  
we weren't there to protect her. I quickly told Jeanette, " Which way  
did they go?!" Jeanette pointed to where Serena was following the girl  
and Aeris. This will finally get our answer to what's bothering Aeris.  
  
Crystal's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was a little upset when Jam was talking to us. Then, from out of   
nowhere, Jeanette came running towards us. She panted to catch her  
breath and managed to say that Aeris was being dragged along with  
this mysterious girl and the girl who had Aeris had a knife. I gasped,  
" Why didn't you follow them?!" Brittany looked like she was turned to  
stone, and Jam said to Jeanette, " Which way did they go?" Jeanette  
ran outside and pointed to the left, where we saw Serena following  
them to a area full of bushes. I was ready to pound the heck out of  
the girl who planned to hurt Aeris.  
  
Aeris' POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was frightened to death. What was Renara up to this time? I always  
expected to be slashed at the place where I usally was, but this was  
very different. I pray for dear life that someone gets help and soon.  
I don't want this at ALL. Why Renara keeps hurting me and not someone  
else? Does she hold something against me or isn't it I'm because I'm  
the last of the Ancients and she wants to get rid of me? Whatever it   
is, I hope it stops. She pushes me down and I land on the snow a   
little hard. I see the knife get a little closer to me. Renara was   
ready to slash my arms yet again. I closed my eyes and hoped that she   
was not planning to murder me like she did to my mother. Then I heard   
noises and then a struggle took place between five people and Renara.   
One sounded just like Jam (I was blindfolded so I wouldn't see what   
happened), the other four kids sounded like Brittany, Jeanette,  
Crystal, and Serena. Then, I hear someone said, " Someone, get a EMT  
quick!" Then I remembered someone pulling off the blindfold, uncovering  
my eyes. I opened my eyes to be blinded by light, since I couldn't see  
because of the dark. That person happened to be Crystal and Serena.  
Jam was the one who took off, along with Brittany. Then who was the  
person that was hurt? Then I saw Renara's body. I wondered what   
happened during the struggle.  
  
Still Aeris' POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Renara died on the trip to the hospital. Thank goodness she's gone.  
She didn't care about me or my new family. Crystal told me that both  
she and Jam grabbed the knife and punctured Renara's heart. I was  
thankful for them. They saved my life. I don't have nightmares anymore.  
My family heard about this and were also thankful that their two older  
children saved me. But I'll never forget the day that I nearly joined  
my mother. 


End file.
